1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle stand for supporting a bicycle in a generally upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of bicycle racks have been suggested. However, several defects are common to most. First, most prior racks occupy an excessive amount of space for their capacity. Second, most prior racks are expensive to manufacture because of their complex designs. Third, many prior racks are unattractive and therefore potential customers are reluctant to purchase them for use by cyclists. Fourth, many prior racks can damage the bicycle and therefore cyclists are reluctant to use them. For example, many prior racks support a wheel of the bicycle in such a way, as by wedging, that if someone or something should fall against the bicycle while in the rack, the rack-supported wheel can be bent out of shape. Fifth, some prior racks require that the bicycle be lifted into and out of the rack, and thus are difficult and inconvenient to use. Sixth, many prior racks will not accomodate bicycles of greatly varying wheel diameters or tire widths. Seventh, most prior racks do not provide means whereby all three major parts of a bicycle, namely the two wheels and the frame, can be chained to the rack to prevent theft of one or more of such parts. Finally, many prior racks are also difficult to maintain and keep clean because of their complex designs.
Examples of prior art include the following:
Dutch Pat. No. 31,266 discloses a bicycle rack of open frame construction which supports a bicycle in a vertical position by supporting the spokes and rim of one wheel on both sides of the wheel below the hub against the open frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,605 discloses a bicycle rack of open frame construction which supports a bicycle in a vertical position by suspending one wheel in an elevated position from its hub bolt projections on both sides of the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 369,494 discloses a bicycle rack which supports an obsolete type of bicycle in an upstanding position by hooking the crank on one wheel about an upright post while placing the lower end of the wheel in a wheel well of a base stand.
Swiss Pat. No. 220,387 discloses a bicycle rack which supports a bicycle in an upright but slightly tilted position by inserting a forward rim portion of the wheel in an inclined slot having parallel sides.
British Pat. No. 24,052 discloses a bicycle rack which supports a bicycle in an elevated vertical position by suspending both wheels of the bicycle by their hub bolt projections on opposite sides of the wheel in longitudinally aligned and interconnected stalls.
U.S. Pat. No. 557,470 discloses a bicycle rack of open frame construction which supports a bicycle in a vertical position by wedging the top and bottom of the rim of one wheel within generally diamond-shaped slots.
Swiss Pat. No. 212,317 discloses a bicycle rack which supports a bicycle in a generally upright position by insertion of the rim and spoke portions of one wheel below and forwardly of its hub into an inclined narrow slot with parallel sidewalls formed in a solid block.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved bicycle rack that eliminates or minimizes the foregoing disadvantages of most prior racks.